


Stars in His Eyes

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Stars, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: Once every week, Dan and Phil sneak out of their houses to go stargazing together. Tonight is Dan’s birthday, and Phil has something planned for that, of course.





	Stars in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so disgustingly fluffy, wtf. Writing fluff isn’t really my forte or my preference, but I figure I’d make it up to you guys for all of the angst I’ve been dousing you all with in my past few fics, so here you go!
> 
> for cam.

It was around 30 minutes until midnight when Dan heard a light tap on the window. Grinning, he closed his laptop, slipped on his white sneakers, and pulled on a hoodie before opening it up. Half of a face with black hair and blue eyes met Dan’s gaze.

“Ready?”

“Hell yes,” Dan replied, glancing quickly behind him before climbing out of the window.

Once his feet landed on the ground, he grinned over at his best friend, Phil.

“Same spot, right?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded in reply and held up a plastic bag full of food and a small cooler. “But I have a little something something planned for the special occasion.”

“I’m intrigued,” Dan said teasingly as they walked down a footpath leading to the forest. “I wonder what the special occasion is.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “If it wasn’t gonna be your birthday in a few minutes, I would’ve called you out for your irritating sarcasm. But since I’m such a good best friend, I won’t.”

“How kind of you.” Dan retorted, clenching a fist to his chest, causing Phil to snort.

The two continued to walk through the forest. If this was Dan’s first time walking through here, even with Phil, he’d be scared shitless, which he was in the beginning. However, this sort of “tradition,” if he would even call it that, has been quite a long lasting one for around a year with Phil.

It all started in astronomy class three years ago when they both happened upon the same clearing at the same time to look at constellations for their homework. The first time was a coincidence, the second time they met at the same spot again, Phil claimed it was.

Then it kept happening again and again sporadically, these strange meetings of theirs. Phil would always magically show up at the clearing the same time as Dan.

After nearly the twentieth time Dan found Phil in the same clearing, he decided to point it out to him.

“Oh,” Phil’s eyes widened when he saw Dan once more, “another coincidence, huh?”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Dan asked, “Why do you still keep coming here?”

The black-haired boy shrugged. “Same reason as always. Astronomy homework.”

Even more puzzled, Dan tilted his head slightly and looked at the mysterious star boy. “It’s July. There’s no school.”

The flustered look on Phil’s face almost made Dan laugh. Almost. He did feel the tiniest bit of guilt for catching the boy red-handed, but the red cheeks on boy’s face, his mindless stammering, and that fluttering feeling in Dan’s chest were worth it.

“You’re not ready for what I have planned for tonight,” Phil said, surfacing Dan back into reality.

“If there’s no s’mores involved, you’ll already have thoroughly disappointed me.”

“Well luckily s’mores are part of tonight’s agenda,” Phil replied, grinning as his footsteps started to quicken to a jog. “Come on! I’ll race you!”

Dan shook his head and scoffed lightheartedly. “You’re such a dork.” He ran after Phil, the two of them racing through the forest, the sounds of giggles, smattering crackles of twigs, and rustles of bushes echoing through the trees.

They finally reached a clearing, where Phil had set up a campsite. There was a large tent fit for two abnormally large male teens, a campfire roaring, pillows and blankets strewn across the grass, and more stacks of food and drinks.

“You’re amazing,” Dan managed to say through heavy gulps of air, although not altering the wide grin already spread across his face. He turned to Phil, who looked proud of himself.

“What’d I tell you?” Phil chirped. “Stargazing but with a nice toasty fire, food, and I’ve downloaded some movies on my laptop that we can watch without internet!”

“Well what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” Dan said excitedly as he jogged over to the camp, settling down on a blanket and cuddling a pillow close to his chest. It smelled like Phil, which was the best kind of scent.

They sat close to the fire, making lame ass puns and discussing video games and conspiracy theories about the universe. As Dan’s stomach started to rumble, Phil pulled out the marshmallow bag and ripped it open, handing him one of the two long sticks in his hand. To Dan’s delight, Phil also pulled out a large chocolate Hershey bar and a box of graham crackers, indulging in some s’mores. The snack and drinks pile started to diminish as the hours passed and the night sky made it’s cycle over the open area.

Sleep was a foreign concept to the two as they crawled inside the tent. The laptop hummed a plethora of movies as Dan and Phil cuddled close and made their own commentary on Phil’s movie selections. Eventually, they got sick of watching movies and decided to finally do what they have always come here to do: stargaze.

Dan couldn’t even tell what time it was, how long he and Phil have been laying on the grass staring up at the stars for. But Dan didn’t care; he couldn’t care less about his parents finding him missing the next morning, the upcoming school year in a few weeks, or the worrisome amount of junk food he and Phil had just consumed.

It was just him and Phil and the night sky, and that was all he needed to be happy right now. The world could stop and the universe could end right now and Dan would be okay with that.

“Happy Birthday Dan,” he heard Phil’s voice mumble next to him.

“Thanks Phil,” Dan replied, turning his head to the laying figure next to him. He was met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Dan was confused. Who would want to gaze at a lame boy with dull brown hair and equally dull brown eyes when there was a beautiful display of stars above them shining for the entire world to see?

Dan didn’t care about the stars at this point; he only cared about getting lost in his own world in Phil’s irises, shining a different kind of blue that was brighter than the night sky. There were stars in his eyes, his own little universe.

“We’re so gay,” Phil said, chuckling a bit nervously and trying to ease the obvious tension between them.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Dan replied quietly, his eyes still set on his best friend.

Phil shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. “No, not really.”

Dan took a chance and leaned in, pressing his lips against Phil’s. Phil’s eyes were wide in shock for a moment, but he slowly closed them and pulled Dan closer to him.

They kissed for one minute. Two minutes. Maybe three, Dan wasn’t really counting, and neither was Phil. Both were too focused on the sensation of their lips dancing together, legs now intertwined, faces pressed against each other, the small indents in the grass made by their bodies slowly merging together.

The night sky and the stars were their only witnesses, glittering above them and slowly moving across the earth as more hours passed by.

In his own little world, there is him, Phil, and the stars. Together, they are their own universe.


End file.
